Knor Seigel (Fate/Global War)
Profile History Knor had always been scared of what the world had to offer. His youth was spent in northern Quebec in the wilderness, raised by his grandfather and grandmother whenever his parents would be on business trips to Vancouver. His life changed, however, when he learned that his parents worked for the Mage's Association, and of the existence of magic, which was always kept as a closely guarded secret from him. Stealing a book from his father's secret archive on wards and protective magic, he began to intensely study it and try and see if he had the capability for magic so he could accompany his father and mother on their trips. He would play around with different barriers by applying them to himself, thinking they were meant to protect from physical damage and constantly thinking he was failing. When his father found the stolen book and confronted his son, he attempted to use a memory-wiping spell on him, before all the wards Knor had used suddenly backfired and sent the spell back at his father with such power that it completely wiped his mind. Knor picked up his book and accidentally some papers his father was carrying and ran away, leaving his father dying on the floor since he forgot how to breathe. He eventually found an abandoned cabin in Newfoundland that he called his own, and lived in solitude, with his work on wards being the only thing left for him. He went through the book and by combining spells made larger and better wards, eventually reaching mastery by picking apart the spells themselves and making completely new ones. Around the time of the Holy Grail war, he found that the papers under his book were a page of the first manuscript of Hamlet handwritten by William Shakesphere, and a page instructing him how to summon a servant. Trying the spell for himself, he becomes the _th master, forming a pact with Hamlet, otherwise known as the Scandinavian 'king' Amleth. Relationship with Servant Knor is initially distant from Amleth, not sure what to make of him. In reality, Hamlet is sizing up Knor, toying around with his emotions and trying to get an image of who he is. He is manipulated by his Servant in participating in the Holy Grail War, not by his own motives, although he eventually discovers his desire to have a normal life with his mother and father, not one isolated from the outside world. If this continues for a while, they eventually have an explosive confrontation, however Hamlet learns through this to respect Knor and even trust him, as Knor opens up onto him and reveals his true tragic emotions towards his family. Both would have a close conversation where they would be brutally honest to each other, and eventually work far more closely together. Strategy Knor is a survivalist, and is not above using underhanded tactics and even murder. He highly values his own well being as he has never really formed meaningful connections in his entire life, and is highly unlikely to form allies (that being said, if he does he'll form a very tight bond with his allies, as he's never really had people he could trust). He knows how to avoid human contact and is especially paranoid, often placing intricate magical detection systems around where ever he takes residence in. Abilities Magecraft *Bounded Field - Knor also builds an iron-defense with a variety of magical barriers and wards that surround him, and has an invisible shell around him built over his entire life that reflects most light and moderate magecraft attacks. Powered by the family crest covering his entire back, he has fed this field around him with a lifetime's worth of magical energy. It's more powerful when he's actively keeping it up, but he's invested so much mana over such a long time into it that it can protect him from surprise attacks with less success. It only interacts with projectile spells and curses as opposed to physical attacks. *Spell Reflection - Knor's barrier, when he's actively keeping it up, reflects light/moderate spellcraft spells with unpredictable and catastrophic reactions to both Knor and especially the spell's caster. Advanced spells that were cast with his barrier in mind, however, can bypass this with some difficulty. Even a small magical flame produced within its radius can create a massive explosion the size of a house. Knor's wards, however, usually keep him relatively unharmed. Physical Weapons Knor is a seasoned hunter, having had to get his own food and water from the wilderness around him or by stealing from small towns when it came to getting books and entertainment. He has a hunting rifle, crossbow, and other survival gear. Knor is also experienced in stealth and guerrilla combat, although this was mostly limited in his escapades in combating local authorities and stealing from small towns. *Savage Model 99 - A lever action hunting rifle. Has a mounted rifle scope, and uses .38-55 Winchester Rounds. Average range is 300-400 yards. *Hunting Crossbow - Knor uses a hunting crossbow of unotable make, although it resembles a Horton Scout. It uses modern crossbow bolts and shoots one at a time, with Knor usually carrying a package of twelve extra arrows. Range is around 20 yards for Kill Shots, although it can still be dangerous up to 100 yards away. *Hunting Knife - Knor uses a hunting knife with one serrated edge and one cutting edge, around 6 inches long. A trick that Knor likes to use on his knife is to put a strong magical barrier around it, allowing it to in turn bypass weaker magical defenses when used as a melee weapon. *Camouflage Hunting Outfit - Knor has around three leather braced hunting outfits with camo for different environments, although they benefit from northern forest environments. *Enchanted Hiking Boots - Knor's greatest steal was from an enchanter from the outskirts of St. John's, which was a pair of hiking boots meant to be sold to the highest bidder among rich hunters. They are enchanted with a weak sound reduction field, making Knor's light movements completely soundless. Quotes Trivia Knor is nicknamed Cathy by Tanis Faucheux. Category:Fate/Global War